


Kinktober 2020: Dealer's Choice

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, First Time, Kinktober 2020, amanda rollins is a lesbian, brief mentions of comphet, dealer's choice, period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28060944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Amanda wakes up the morning after her first sexual experience with a woman, and feelings occur.
Relationships: Rita Calhoun/Amanda Rollins
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23
Collections: Kinktober 2020: SVU Filth The Sequel





	Kinktober 2020: Dealer's Choice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Norskabi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norskabi/gifts).



Amanda wakes up the morning after and stares at the ceiling. Rita's asleep beside her, one arm tucked up by her head, the other around Amanda's waist. Amanda worries that if she moves, Rita will wake up and tell her to leave. Tell her that last night wasn't anything more than a one-night stand, that Amanda was a fun distraction but nothing more. 

"I can hear you worrying," Rita murmurs.

Amanda turns her head. Rita's eyes are half-open. There's a soft smile on her face. She squeezes Amanda's waist and slides closer, pressing kisses to Amanda's shoulder and the top of her breast. "I--" Amanda doesn't know how to finish the sentence.

"I meant what I said last night," Rita says. "I'm not going to disqualify you for never having slept with a woman before."

"I feel like I didn't do enough," Amanda says, surprised the words come out, but Rita's watching her with a gentle expression, and it makes her feel safe. "I mean, you went down on me, and I only…" She rolls her eyes. "I don't know why I can't say it. I say filthier things at work all the time."

"This isn't work," Rita says, propping herself up so she look down at Amanda. Her hair falls down her back, a little tangled and not nearly as smooth as Amanda's used to seeing it. "This is you giving yourself something you've been scared of for a long time. Makes it harder to say, probably."

Amanda works her mouth back and forth. "I fingered you," she says in a rush, and then she's laughing at herself. "Oh my god, I feel like a teenager. I swear. Like saying the actual words will get me in trouble."

"Big, scary sex words," Rita teases, beaming when Amanda laughs more. "Vagina. Labia. Vulva."

" _Clitoris_ ," Amanda says, dragging the vowels out in an exaggeration of her accent. "That's a real dangerous one."

"If you teach a woman she can pleasure herself, she might find out the man she's fucking isn't that good."

"And then how can you have babies?" Amanda drawls, and they laugh together this time. 

Amanda pushes past her fear and reaches for Rita's face, pushing her hair behind her ear. "There's so many girls I wanted to do that to," she says, tugging lightly on a lock of Rita's hair. "Women, too. But...so many girls."

"Who were your crushes?" Rita asks. "The nerdy girls? The loud ones? The athletes?"

"The girls in drama," Amanda says. "They were always laughing and just seemed...confident. And then I'd watch 'em on stage being other people and just be amazed." She touches Rita's shoulder, pressing lightly at a small bruise she thinks she might have left during the kissing that led to them having sex. "You're like them," she says. "You know who you are, and when you're in court, it's like seeing one of those girls on stage all over again."

"That might be the best compliment I've ever gotten," Rita says. She dips her head so she can kiss Amanda's fingertips, then slides her mouth down Amanda's palm and places another kiss on her inner wrist. "I bet a few of them had a crush on you, too."

Amanda scoffs. "No way. I was just this skinny little ball of anger in my cousin's hand-me-downs."

"Oh, you must have been so cute," Rita says. "You're cute when you're angry, now."

"Oh, shut up."

Rita laughs and leans down, kissing Amanda's cheek. "You are," she says in Amanda's ear. "You stick out your chin and go up on your toes like you're trying to look bigger."

"We can't all be six feet in heels," Amanda replies, wanting to sound annoyed but it comes out more fond. She drags her hand down Rita's arm, then touches her hand, smiling when Rita turns her wrist so they can intertwine their fingers. 

"You want to get breakfast somewhere?" Rita offers. "I know several excellent restaurants."

"Later," Amanda says, the warmth of Rita's hand and the way Rita's been looking at her makes her feel bold. She sits up, and the sheet drops to her waist. She giggles when Rita kisses her nipples. "Hold on. Hold on." She wriggles up to her knees, then presses against Rita. "Lie down. I wanna…" She nuzzles Rita's throat and touches her collarbone. "I want--" She slides her hand down Rita's abdomen and over her pubic hair, smiling when Rita presses her hips up and forward so Amanda can cup her cunt in her hand. 

"Whatever you want is fine with me," Rita says.

Amanda curls her fingers lightly, just enough so they slip past Rita's lips as Rita rocks slowly against her hand. "I want to…" She takes a deep breath and presses her mouth to Rita's shoulder. "I want to eat you out," she says against Rita's skin.

Rita's response is to squeeze Amanda's hand again and lie back on the bed, letting go of Amanda's hand so she can toss both arms over her head. She smiles at Amanda and slowly opens her legs. 

Amanda shivers at the silent invitation. "Tell me if you don't like it," she says. "Or tell me how to do it better, I guess."

Rita nods and stretches, and Amanda simply looks at her, the way she arches her back and points her toes. There are goosebumps on her skin, and Amanda rubs her palms up and down Rita's thighs as she kneels between her legs. 

"Are you cold?" Amanda asks. 

Rita shakes her head. "Excited," she says. 

"Oh." Amanda tightens her hands on Rita's thighs for a moment. "You have to tell me if I'm bad at this."

Rita knocks Amanda's hip with her knee. "You'll have to start for me to know."

Amanda nods, feeling foolish for delaying something she absolutely wants. She shifts down and back until she's on her stomach. She rubs her thumbs against Rita's inner thighs and takes a moment to kiss her on both.

"Good start," Rita murmurs. 

Amanda noses into the crease where Rita's thigh meets her hips and kisses there as well, sucking lightly when Rita opens her leg to give her more room. She repeats the action on the other side, then takes a deep breath and brushes her cheek against Rita's pubic hair. 

She's shivering as she turns her head, opening her mouth slightly as she presses her lips past Rita's pubic hair and searches by touch for the top of her slit. 

She finds it and touches it with her tongue. Rita makes a quiet, pleased sound and presses gently up against her mouth. 

"Down just a little," Rita says. 

Amanda slides her tongue until she hits a small bump. Rita shivers and wraps a leg loosely around the middle of Amanda's back. 

"That's it," Rita says. 

Amanda runs her tongue up and down Rita's clit. Rita rolls her hips up to Amanda's mouth, adding a bit of pressure for each of Amanda's licks. Amanda presses her mouth harder against Rita's clit and feels like she's won something with Rita squeaks and goes still. 

"Oh, that's good," Rita says. 

Amanda sucks on Rita's clit, soft at first, but then with increasing pressure. Rita's other leg wraps around Amanda, and Amanda feels bold. She presses her palms to Rita's inner thighs, then squeezes her fingers tight before pushing Rita's legs farther apart. 

"Oh!" Rita says, trailing into a laugh. 

Amanda tries something she likes herself, just barely grazing Rita's clit with her teeth, and Rita's laugh cuts off as she moans. Amanda pulls off Rita's clit after a moment and looks at her cunt. Her hair is damp around her slit, and Amanda brings her right hand off Rita's thigh so she can use her fingers to press Rita's lips apart. 

"You--"

Amanda doesn't give Rita a chance to say she doesn't have to. She dives forward, kissing the center of Rita's slit before licking her with the flat of her tongue from bottom to top. Rita moans and cups the back of her head, and Amanda licks her again and again, feeling like something's unlocked inside of her in the same way that Rita's first kiss, the first touch, the first date, and everything last night had unlocked other things Amanda had been so scared to let free before New York. Before last night. Before this moment, as she pushes her tongue into Rita and tastes her as deeply as she can reach. 

Rita pushes against her face, less gentle than before, and Amanda licks all the way up to her clit, massaging it as she slips two fingers into Rita like she did last night, and crooks them so she can drag her fingertips over Rita's g-spot. 

"Yes. Yes. Yes." Rita says, her other hand coming down to hold Amanda in place. She rubs herself up and down on Amanda's face, dragging over Amanda's chin and mouth and halfway up her nose. Amanda keeps massaging her clit and fingering her. She slips her free hand under herself and shifts so she can press the heel of her hand against her own clit, getting the heavy, dragging pressure she needs to come as she works Rita to orgasm. 

Rita comes with a body-shaking groan, legs tightening around Amanda's middle back as she curls forward, cunt hot and wet as it slides on her face. Amanda lifts her face and drops her head onto Rita's thigh, gasping from her own orgasm and from the sheer feeling of achievement at getting Rita off with her mouth. 

"Come here," Rita says, pulling lightly on Amanda's arms. She drops her legs so Amanda can slide up her body. 

Amanda kisses her way up, nuzzling just under Rita's navel, pausing to breathe in the scent of her at her ribs. She licks Rita's nipples and nuzzles under her breasts, then licks into the hollow of Rita's collarbone before allowing Rita to lead her into a kiss. It's warm and lazy, and it makes tiny pinpricks of pleasure roll through Amanda's entire body. 

"God," Amanda breathes when they pull away enough to see each other's faces.

"That was fantastic," Rita says, pressing her thumb to Amanda's lower lip. "Did you enjoy it?"

Amanda laughs and steals another kiss. "It's like...Fuck. I don't know. Sex has never--" She shakes her head and lets Rita pull her into another slow kiss, their tongues dragging against each other, Rita's hands warm and heavy on Amanda's back. 

"I'm so glad…" Amanda says into Rita's mouth. She doesn't know how to finish the sentence. There are too many options. She's so glad she realized she had to get out of Georgia. She's so glad she came to New York. She's so glad Rita wasn't put off by her complete inexperience with other women. 

"I'm so glad," Amanda says again, deciding it's enough for now. 

Rita hugs her and rolls them so they're on their sides, kissing Amanda again and again as the sun brightens the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to M for the beta!
> 
> This is the final fic Norskabi claimed for Knick-whatever, and I figured the best way to go out was to give us the Comphet Lesbian Amanda fic everyone deserves. Where Amanda gets to come to terms with her sexuality and be happy without any fucking trauma.


End file.
